Access to security-critical equipment, for example commercial transport aircraft and the operation of their systems, is subject to stringent security requirements, in particular in the case of commercial aircraft. Despite a continuously rising number of commercial aircraft in operation and currently available methods and systems for managing access authorization, access management, for example relating to commercial aircraft, is usually based on authorization by entering passwords. These passwords need to be distributed to the corresponding commercial aircraft and to the authorized users by means of secure, and thus expensive, information transfer. On access control devices in front of, on, or near the aircraft or in the aircraft itself, a user subsequently authenticates and authorizes themselves by communicating to the aircraft the password known to them.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.